The present disclosure relates to a tantalum capacitor.
Tantalum (Ta) is a metal widely used in various industrial sectors such as aerospace and defense sectors, and the like, as well as in the fields of electrical, electronic, mechanical, and chemical sectors due to mechanical and physical properties thereof such as a high melting point, excellent flexibility, and high corrosion-resistance, and the like.
Since tantalum may form a stable anodic oxide film, it has been widely used as a material for miniaturized capacitors. Recently, in accordance with rapid development of an information technology (IT)-related industries such as the electronics and info-communications sectors, tantalum has been increasingly used on a year-on-year basis.
A capacitor generally indicates a condenser temporally storing electricity therein. For example, a capacitor, a component accumulating electricity by allowing two flat plate electrodes insulated from each other to approach each other, inserting a dielectric between the both electrodes, and creating an electrical charge with electricity by attractive force, may be used to obtain capacitance by confining electrical charges and an electric field in a space enclosed by two conductors.
A tantalum capacitor formed of the tantalum material uses voids created when tantalum powder particles are sintered and solidified.
For example, the tantalum capacitor may be completed by forming tantalum oxide (Ta2O5) on a surface of a tantalum particle using an anodic oxidation method, forming a manganese dioxide (MnO2) layer, an electrolyte, on the tantalum oxide as a dielectric material, forming a carbon layer and a metal layer on the manganese dioxide layer to form a body, and electrically connecting positive and negative electrode terminals to the body and forming a molded part so as to allow the tantalum capacitor to be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB).
Recently, as high functional electronic products such as smart phones have been released, a capacitor drivable in a high frequency band has been demanded. However, a general tantalum capacitor does not satisfy this demand.
In addition, equivalent series inductance (ESL) in the tantalum capacitor refers to parasitic inductance in a circuit. A reduction in ESL of the tantalum capacitor may be a very important factor in terms of designing a PCB power unit.